


Let It Be Christmas

by BreTheWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, USS Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreTheWriter/pseuds/BreTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Jim and Leonard are going to spend it the way they have for most of their lives now: together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mckirkiing (insouciant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, [hohyun!](mckirkiing.tumblr.com) I wrote this for the McKirk Secret Santa 2014. It may not be exactly what you were expecting, but I hope you like it nonetheless. <3

_'Twas the night before Christmas, and all 'round the ship_  
 _Not a creature was stirring--we gave 'em the slip._  
 _The warp core was silent, the bridge lights were dim,_  
 _And I lay on the bed in my quarters with Jim._  
 _He'd ordered the crewmen to take to their beds_  
 _While Romulan birds-of-prey searched for our heads,_  
 _And Spock in the chair kept his watch all alone_  
 _With an eye on the Earth-Romulan Neutral Zone._  
 _Getting Jim off the bridge had been one awful fight._  
 _I knew he was anxious. He had every right._  
 _But I also knew that he needed a rest--_  
 _To face Romulans, he had to be at his best._  
 _We lay in the silence and gathering gloom_  
 _And I tried to keep my thoughts from impending doom..._

"Bones, what are you doing?"

Leonard jumped, nearly dropping the old-fashioned pen he was using, and blushed involuntarily. "Nothing, just--"

Jim came over to his side and looked over his shoulder. His eyes flickered back and forth as he read the lines Leonard had penned. He seemed to be holding back laughter. "Are you seriously writing a parody of 'A Visit from St. Nicholas' about that encounter we had on the edge of the Neutral Zone back during our first mission?"

"I thought it might make a good Christmas bedtime story for Nona and T'Pol," Leonard said sheepishly.

"Mmm-hmm." Jim slid his arms around Leonard from behind. "Except that T'Pol would find your need to tell this in rhyme 'illogical.' And more importantly, I seem to recall that what happened next involved a lot of sex. Do you _really_ want to put that in a children's bedtime story?"

"Infant," Leonard grumbled, but without any real heat.

Jim laughed and kissed his husband's temple. "Speaking of our daughter and goddaughter, they're waiting for us to tuck them in and tell them a bedtime story. And since this one isn't finished, what say you we go for a more traditional one?"

"Mmm," Leonard agreed. He looked up at Jim with a smile. "And then I think I might need a refresher on what happened while we were trying to fake out the Romulans."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah...I think I'll need a recreation."

The corners of Jim's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "I think that can be arranged."

Leonard slipped his arm around Jim's waist as they headed for the stairs and the bedroom at the top of it. The furniture was good, solid oak, smooth and sleek and homey, and the walls were hung with pictures representing an odd mixture of Starfleet heroes and creatures that even the _Enterprise_ had never encountered--unicorns and fairies and dragons, frolicking in fields of flowers.

Sitting on the bed and giggling were two little girls. One of them had light brown skin and smooth, heavy, dark hair cut into a bob, which she had tucked behind her pointed ears; the other had blonde hair pulled back into a braid and impish blue eyes.

"Daddy! Papa!" the little blonde said excitedly on seeing them. "Will you tell us a story?"

"That's why we're here," Jim said, smiling and tugging on her braid lightly. "Anything in mind, Nona?"

Nona shook her head. "What about you, T'Pol?"

T'Pol smiled, very much her mother's smile. "Surprise us, Uncle Jim."

Leonard sat down on the edge of the bed as Jim went over to the bookshelf and pulled off a PADD. He activated it, flipped through, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ah, here we go, the perfect Christmas story." Clearing his throat, he began to read. "'Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot...'"

It was a familiar story to Leonard, who had most of the Grinch's lines memorized. He recited them whenever Jim got to that point, much to the awe of Nona and T'Pol. When the story was finally finished, both men tucked the girls in.

"Papa?" Nona said, a little sleepily.

"Yes, baby?" Leonard asked.

"The Grinch won't steal _our_ presents, will he?"

"No way," Leonard promised her. "Daddy and I will go downstairs and guard them for you. Get some sleep, sweetheart."

Jim kissed Nona's forehead, then touched two fingertips lightly to T'Pol's cheek. "Goodnight, girls."

"G'night," two sleepy voices chorused.

Leonard and Jim tiptoed out of the room, then smiled at one another. "They're asleep already."

"Probably," Jim agreed. "I believe a reenactment was called for?"

"Ah, but I promised Nona we would go guard the presents."

Jim smirked. "Well, then, I'll have to improvise."

The lights in the living room were off, except for the ones glowing on the Christmas tree. Jim had insisted on a live tree and Leonard certainly hadn't argued; the whole concept had fascinated T'Pol, who was experiencing her first Christmas. The quarter-Vulcan child had eagerly assisted in decorating the tree and been proud when Jim held her up to place the star at the top. The twinkling lights cast a soft glow over the room.

Jim guided Leonard to the sofa, but instead of sitting on it, they sat on the floor in front of it, staring at the heap of presents. "Seems like an awful lot, even if it _is_ for ten people."

"Three of 'em are kids," Leonard reminded Jim. "Half the point of Christmas is spoiling kids. Even if Demora _is_ only two."

"Mmm...I wouldn't know." Jim spoke absently.

Leonard knew he wasn't bitter--not exactly--but he still hated himself for bringing it up. Jim had never really celebrated Christmas as a kid; his "first" Christmas had been their third year at the Academy, when Leonard took him back to the McCoy family farm. Since then, they'd always tried to celebrate in some way, even in the midst of death-defying missions.

Speaking of...

"Now, let me see," Leonard said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "About that reenactment. I think we started off with something like...this."

He slid one hand up Jim's shirt. Jim inhaled sharply, then turned to Leonard with a teasing glint in his eye. "You sure you're up to this? You're not as young as you used to be."

"I'll show you," Leonard growled playfully. He pulled Jim close and kissed him.

It was hot and passionate, yet tender at the same time, and it only stopped when Leonard pushed Jim's shirt up, then pulled back to haul it over Jim's head. They stripped each other down, stopping every so often to press kisses to various parts of their anatomy, until they were both naked on the living room floor, sitting up against the sofa.

"I think it's time for you to open your stocking," Leonard said in Jim's ear.

"I'm not wearing one," Jim smirked, gesturing to his cock, which was half-hard.

Leonard bit Jim's ear playfully, making him yelp. "Naughty boys who don't do what they're told don't get presents."

Jim shivered, kissed Leonard, then reached out and plucked his stocking off the row. They hadn't filled them yet--it was something they waited until midnight to do every year--but nevertheless, Jim's had something in it. He turned it over and shook out a bottle of the lube they preferred. "Damn, Bones, what if we'd gone upstairs instead of doing this down here? How would I have explained this to the kids?"

"I'd like to think you would have noticed it when we were _filling_ the stockings, Jim. Now, are you gonna use that or do I have to do it?"

Jim looked up at Leonard, his expression serious. "I think it would be a much better Christmas present if you did it."

"All right." Leonard caressed Jim's body lightly, making him shiver again, then took the bottle from his husband's hand.

Jim started to roll over onto his stomach, but Leonard stopped him with a gentle hand to the shoulder. "No, Jim. I want to look at you tonight. Want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. If that's okay with you."

"It's okay with me." Jim's voice was little more than a husky whisper. His expression, as he looked up at Leonard, was one of vulnerability, almost shyness. It was a look Leonard knew well, and he marveled silently that, even after they'd been together for nearly forty years, Jim still seemed surprised when Leonard treated him like this.

In that instant, he resolved to take his time--not because they were both in their sixties, that was barely middle-aged anymore, but because Jim still didn't think he deserved it. He still, after all this time, had it in his head that he only deserved to be fucked, not made love to. Leonard was going to make sure Jim knew _exactly_ how loved and cherished he was.

"Just tell me if I hurt you," he murmured as he reached for one of the pillows on the sofa to slide under Jim's hips.

"You could never do that, Bones," Jim said, reaching to take the pillow from him.

Leonard stopped and gazed levelly at Jim. It wasn't true and they both knew it. He could rattle off dozens of instances when they'd been going at it and Leonard had gotten too eager, or tried something Jim wasn't quite prepared for, and not noticed until afterwards that Jim had gone white and quiet. Physical pain wasn't the issue, exactly, they both liked it a little rough sometimes, but Jim had been through a lot of traumas over the years, and although Leonard knew them all by now, sometimes in the heat of the moment he would forget and accidentally set off a trigger.

"I mean it, Jim," he said quietly but firmly. "If I do anything, _anything,_ that's going to upset you--if you want me to stop, for any reason--you tell me right away. You understand me? _Promise_ me, Jim."

Jim swallowed, but nodded. "I promise, Bones."

Leonard knew Jim well enough to know when he was telling the truth. He surrendered the pillow, letting Jim arrange himself in a way that would be comfortable, then leaned over and gave him a slow, sensual kiss. One hand came up to cup Jim's face tenderly, while he braced himself against the floor with the other.

Jim kissed him back, his full lips parting. Leonard allowed the kiss to linger and deepen for a while, then drew back slowly, as if reluctant to lose even that little contact. Sitting back on his knees, he reached for the bottle of lube, popped the cap, and squeezed some into his hand. While he warmed it up a little, he used his free hand to caress Jim's ribs lightly. Jim shuddered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"You okay?" Leonard asked, knowing it was a shiver of pleasure but asking anyway.

"Yeah." Jim opened his eyes again and smiled. "I'm okay."

"Good." Leonard coated his fingers generously in the lube, moved forward, and slowly pushed the first one into Jim.

Jim clenched around it at first, then relaxed. Leonard took his time working the muscle, then added a second finger. As he brushed across Jim's prostate, his husband gasped, bucking his hips involuntarily.

"All right?" Leonard asked again, still stretching Jim's hole as gently as he could while still actually loosening it.

"Yeah," Jim said breathlessly. "Feels good, Bones."

Leonard slowly added a third finger, then a fourth. Jim moaned with pleasure, writhing beneath him, and Leonard smiled and pressed a kiss to Jim's ribs. He knew that if he wanted, he could probably work his entire hand inside of Jim; they'd done it before, and Jim had enjoyed it every time. But that was a little rougher than Leonard wanted to be tonight, so he kept working with just the four fingers until Jim took a deep, shuddering breath. " _Bones..._ "

"I gotcha, darlin'," Leonard whispered.

Slowly, carefully, he withdrew his fingers. Jim let out a faint whimper at the loss of contact, then quickly said, "Don't stop. I'm okay--please, Bones..."

"Don't worry, Jim. I told you, I gotcha."

Pouring another dollop of lube onto his hand, Leonard coated his cock with it. He was aching, desperate, but he made himself take a deep breath and go slowly. Carefully, he eased Jim's legs further apart, lined himself up, and braced himself against the floor, his hands just under Jim's shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, oh, God, _yes,_ Bones."

After forty years, Leonard knew Jim well-- _very_ well. He knew exactly how slowly he could go before it drove both of them insane and ended in desperate fucking. He dipped his head to kiss Jim, then slid inside of him.

Jim gave a muffled moan against Leonard's lips. His hands gripped Leonard's shoulders tightly, as if holding on for dear life, and his hips bucked upwards. Leonard didn't respond to the invitation to speed up or get rougher. He moved inside Jim at a steady, even pace, feeling his orgasm building but holding himself back, trying to take his time and give Jim as much pleasure as he could.

"Bones," Jim half-sobbed. "Bones, I'm gonna--"

"Just a minute, Jim. Wait for me, okay? I'll take care of you, but you've gotta wait for me," Leonard said gently. Jim whimpered, but nodded against Leonard's shoulder.

Knowing from experience how close Jim was, Leonard gave one last thrust, hitting Jim's prostate just right to make him cry out, and snapped his own head back in a silent cry as he came.

They stayed in frozen tableau for a moment, Jim still holding tightly to Leonard and Leonard still braced against him. Then, remembering that he'd promised to take care of Jim, Leonard eased himself out of Jim, kissed him again, and trailed his lips down the length of his body. He kissed the shaft of Jim's quivering cock, then opened his mouth to take it.

"N-no..."

Leonard stopped immediately, pulling back and looking anxiously at Jim. "Jim? What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

Jim's eyes were wet, he was obviously on the verge of tears, but he didn't speak. Instead, he struggled to a sitting position, indicating the spot next to him. Leonard hastily sat at Jim's side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "Jim, talk to me. What is it? Tell me."

Instead of answering, Jim hauled himself into Leonard's lap. He was trembling all over, but before Leonard could repeat his question a third time, he took Leonard's hand and guided it to his cock.

"Like this," he whispered. "Please..."

Leonard hesitated, his fingers resting lightly against the shaft. "You sure, Jim?"

"Yeah, Bones, I'm-- _please._ "

"All right, darlin'." Leonard held Jim closely to his chest, wrapped his free hand around Jim's cock, and began stroking it, gently and tenderly.

Jim was incredibly close to the edge, closer than even Leonard had realized. It only took two pulls before he buried his face in the crook of Leonard's neck and cried out as he came, hot and fast in Leonard's hand. Leonard coaxed him through the aftershocks, then, when he was sure Jim was done, slid his arm back around Jim's waist. For long minutes, they simply held each other.

Finally, Leonard spoke quietly, a single word. "Jim?"

"I'm okay, Bones. Honest. I'm okay." Jim looked up at him with a smile. His face was tearstreaked, but that smile was genuine. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too." Leonard kissed him lightly. "You're sure I didn't hurt you?"

Jim nodded. "I'm sure. I just...I dunno. Wanted to come with you holding me. Wanted to be close to you. I..." He laughed a little. "You know, all these years, and I still can't quite bring myself to believe I deserve something like this."

"I know. That's why I do it. To prove to you that you do."

They lapsed back into silence for a moment, then Jim chuckled. "Not exactly a faithful reenactment, but..."

Leonard gave a soft huff of laughter. "It got the point across." He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "That why you started to--"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Jim rested his head against Leonard's shoulder. "I don't know what I was expecting, Bones. Or what I was thinking. But that was...that was amazing. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

Again they lapsed into silence, comfortable and a little drowsy, staring at the twinkling lights of the tree. This time, it was Leonard who broke the silence. "We should probably get cleaned up and fill those stockings, then get to bed. We can't stay down here like this all night."

Jim chuckled wickedly. "Yeah--hate for our guests to come in the front door and find us like this."

"Probably wouldn't faze Spock or Nyota," Leonard pointed out. "And it's nothing Sulu and Chekov haven't seen before."

"Scotty would faint, though."

Leonard chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking of Nona and T'Pol."

Jim froze. "Oh, jeez. Yeah, they--they don't need to see this."

Leonard managed to haul himself up off the floor, then helped Jim to his feet. Both of them looked at the mess on the floor, then at each other. Without a word, Jim started off to get the stocking stuffers while Leonard went for supplies to clean the floor.

They took care of the living room, took a quick shower together to remove the last traces of mess from their bodies, and crawled naked into bed. Jim curled against Leonard's chest; Leonard held him close, gently and tenderly stroking his hair.

"Hey, Bones?" Jim murmured.

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Maybe you could write that story down for _me_ next year."

Leonard smiled into the darkness. "Maybe." He kissed Jim's forehead lightly. "Merry Christmas, Jim. I love you."

"I love you too, Bones. Merry Christmas."

_But I whispered to him, my lips close to his ear:  
"Merry Christmas, my darlin'. Get some rest. I'm right here."_


End file.
